Coincés pour le Nouvel An
by Gouline971
Summary: Hermione en est persuadée, elle s'apprête à passer le pire réveillon du nouvel an de sa vie. Mais ça, c'était avant la panne d'ascenseur…


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Tout d'abord je tenais à vous souhaiter une très **Bonne Année 2018 !** Je vous souhaite le bonheur, la santé et beaucoup de réussite pour l'année à venir.

Je vous présente aujourd'hui non pas une fiction (je ne vous cache pas que j'aurais adoré mais mon inspiration est plus que rouillée) mais **un OS** pour cette nouvelle année. Bien que peu sûre de moi, je suis tout de même contente de vous le présenter car ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai rien posté et que ça m'a tout de même manqué.

Je vous laisse donc avec la lecture de ce tout nouveau OS, le premier de l'année 2018 et puisse-t-il ne pas être le seul.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _Disclaimer_ **:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule cette trame est de moi.

 _ **Résumé**_ **:** Hermione en est persuadée, elle s'apprête à passer le pire réveillon du nouvel an de sa vie. Mais ça, c'était avant la panne d'ascenseur…

* * *

 _ **Coincés pour le Nouvel An**_

 **31 Décembre 2007**

Hermione regarda sa montre. Il était vingt heures. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle restait aussi tard dans bureau. Il lui était même arrivé de rester jusqu'à minuit, voire même de dormir dans son bureau, le nez dans les dossiers. Elle en avait honte quand elle y pensait par moment, en particulier lorsqu'elle était réveillée par Harry qui entrait dans son bureau. Mais c'était comme ça, Hermione Granger était une accro du travail et rien ni personne ne pourrait la changer.

Elle eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

-Entrez.

Harry apparut derrière la porte. Vêtu de sa robe de sorcier, Hermione comprit rapidement qu'il était sur le départ.

-J'aurais dû faire un pari, j'aurais gagné une fortune, dit-il en souriant.

-Harry…

-Première arrivée et toujours dernière à s'en aller. Que fais-tu encore ici ? Je pensais que tu serais déjà chez tes parents.

-Je vais y aller. Il faut simplement que je termine un dernier rapport.

-Oublie le rapport Hermione. Ca peut bien attendre le nouvel an et ta semaine de congés. Tu as bien pris une semaine de congés ?

-Oui _papa_. J'ai pris ma semaine de congés.

-Hum… fit son meilleur ami un brin sceptique. Il connaissait Hermione et savait qu'elle se tuait littéralement à la tâche. Tu vas me manquer ce soir, tu sais.

-Arrête.

-Quoi, c'est vrai ! C'est le premier réveillon du nouvel an qu'on ne va pas faire ensemble depuis… quinze ans ! C'est énorme ! Je me suis même demandé si je n'allais pas te rendre visite chez tes parents pour te souhaiter la bonne année.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Harry, vraiment. Un hibou suffira. Ou un patronus.

-Hum…, refit-il On verra. Tu me verras peut-être débarquer sans crier gare sous les coups de deux/trois heures du matin avec une petite bouteille.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la scène, même si elle le voyait mal quitter la soirée où il était invité pour se rendre chez ses parents.

-Allez, va Harry. Tu me raconteras comment ça s'est passé.

-D'accord, comme tu voudras, soupira-t-il. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne soirée et un bon réveillon alors. Passe le bonjour à tes parents.

-Je le ferai.

Harry lui adressa un sourire, lui embrassa le front et quitta son bureau. Hermione se laissa aller dans son fauteuil en le faisant tournoyer sur lui-même tout en soupirant. Bon réveillon, tu parles ! Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, que cette foutue soirée se termine et que cette satanée année s'achève pour qu'une année tout aussi insipide commence. Mais Harry avait raison. Hermione ne pouvait pas rester ici toute la soirée même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

 **000**

-Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ? Ce n'est pas possible !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que nous sommes tes amis ! Je suis ton amie et tu es censée m'aimer moi plus qu'une pétasse aux gros seins ! Surtout pour le réveillon du nouvel an !

-Euh… Pansy, ce n'était pas l'argument qu'on avait prévu.

-Je m'en fiche ! Vous les hommes, vous pensez toujours avec le même organe, c'est hallucinant ! C'est le réveillon du nouvel an et depuis qu'on est mesure de dire « merde » à nos parents, on passe toujours cette fête entre amis ! Pourquoi on ferait exception aujourd'hui, hein ? Parce qu'il a trouvé une greluche ? Et puis elle sort d'où celle-là ? Je la connais ?!

-Je savais que j'aurais dû venir avec Daphné...

-Non ! Daphné se fait trop souvent embobiner par Drago. Il a besoin qu'on lui remonte les bretelles de temps en temps celui-là ! Espèce de lâcheur !

Drago Malefoy qui était confortablement assis à son bureau du département des jeux et sports magiques, regardait deux de ses amis qui étaient venus lui rendre une petite visite amicale avant leur réveillon traditionnel du nouvel an. C'était avant de savoir que Drago avait changé ses plans. Blaise faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour calmer une Pansy survoltée et surtout en colère.

-Si tu veux tout savoir Pansy, je fais une bonne action. Ca fait des mois qu'elle me demande un dîner. J'ai donc décidé de le lui offre comme cadeau de fin d'année, voilà.

-Prends-moi pour une conne. C'est aussi et surtout pour pouvoir la taper après, ajouta Pansy.

-Si l'occasion se présente, pourquoi pas.

-Drago…, prévint Blaise.

-T'es vraiment qu'un porc, Drago ! Tu sais quoi ? Je te souhaite de passer un très mauvais rencard et beaucoup d'impuissance !

Pansy quitta le bureau de Drago telle une furie sans pour autant fermer la porte. Comme d'habitude, Pansy montait dans les tours pour pas grand-chose, pensa Drago. Il avait bien le droit de sortir avec une jeune femme s'il en avait envie, non ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire que ce soit au réveillon du nouvel an ? Ce n'était qu'un jour comme un autre après tout.

-Quoi ? fit-il en voyant le regard réprobateur de Blaise.

-Tu es mon ami, tu es mon frère. Mais parfois, t'es vraiment nul.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'être un peu égoïste de temps en temps ?

-Pour coucher avec une sorcière que tu ne reverras pas le lendemain ? Non. Je trouve ça naze. Mais tu fais comme tu veux.

-Où tu vas ?

-Chez-moi. Tu sais là où se déroule la soirée. Je vais calmer Pansy et dire à Daphné qu'on aura un invité en moins.

-Rien ne m'empêche de venir plus tard.

-Rien ne t'en empêche en effet. Je dirai même que tu as plutôt intérêt à venir si tu veux mon avis, et avec une bonne bouteille de champagne hors de prix.

 **000**

Hermione longea les couloirs déserts du département de la justice et appela l'ascenseur. Elle y entra et appuya machinalement sur le rez-de-chaussée. Les portes se fermèrent et l'ascenseur entama son ascension.

-Et moi qui pensais être le seul à traîner dans les couloirs du Ministère. Je me suis clairement trompé.

Hermione sursauta en se retournant pour voir Drago nonchalamment adossé au fond de l'ascenseur, les bras croisés.

-Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-La même chose que toi j'imagine.

-Ca m'étonnerait, marmonna-t-elle surtout pour elle-même.

Drago ne comprit pas ce que lui dit Hermione mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se projetait déjà dans ce petit restaurant qu'il avait réservé. Il avait rendez-vous dans une petite demi-heure et comptait bien en profiter.

-Prête pour le réveillon ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas plus qu'une autre personne. Ce n'est qu'une soirée comme une autre.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Bizarrement quand ça vient de moi on me prend pour un égoïste.

-Peut-être parce que l'égoïsme fait parti d'un de tes traits de caractère. Tu devrais y penser.

-Je te demande pardon ? fit-il en se redressant.

Hermione se retourna pour lui répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa montée provocant une légère secousse. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent puis regardèrent la grille de l'ascenseur et réalisèrent qu'ils étaient coincés entre le premier et le deuxième niveau.

-Non, non, non !

Hermione se précipita sur les boutons et s'acharna sur le premier niveau dans un espoir naturel mais vain que l'ascenseur redémarre.

-C'est une blague. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège pour déverrouiller la grille. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Mais la grille ne bougea pas. Hermione souffla de frustration avant de s'y agripper en tentant de l'ouvrir.

-On est coincés Granger, dit-il d'une voix trainante. Et ce n'est pas en secouant la grille que ça va changer quelque chose. Tout ce que tu arriveras à faire c'est à la casser et nous coincer un peu plus.

-Il faut prévenir la maintenance, dit-elle sans l'écouter. Ce sont les seuls qui vont pouvoir réparer l'ascenseur.

-Vu l'heure qu'il est, nous sommes seuls ici.

-Tu as une meilleure solution peut-être ? s'énerva-t-elle en le regardant enfin. Puisque tu es si malin.

-Je ne suis pas malin, je suis égoïste tu te rappelles ? Les égoïstes ne pensent qu'à eux et je n'ai clairement pas envie de t'aider.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Drago aurait vraiment voulu rester regarder Hermione se décomposer, s'énerver et paniquer dans ce petit ascenseur. Mais à cette allure il n'allait pas tarder à être en retard pour son rendez-vous et s'il y avait bien une chose dont il avait horreur, c'était bien le manque de ponctualité. Ce fut donc avec un regard un brin moqueur qu'il sortit sa baguette lançant le seul sort qui à son avis pourrait les sortir de là en moins de dix minutes.

 **000**

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans une maison de campagne typiquement anglaise se trouvait un petit groupe d'ami s'amusant, riant, dégustant un apéritif au son d'une musique entrainante.

-Je lève mon verre à cette nouvelle année qui se profile. Puisse-t-elle nous apporter tout le bonheur dont on mérite, déclara Théodore Nott.

-Le bonheur et l'amour ! renchérit Daphné Greengrass.

-Pas pour Drago ! insista Pansy. Je ne lui souhaite pas d'amour à ce lâcheur.

-Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va t'empêcher de boire, répliqua Blaise.

-Certainement pas ! Je bois pour moi, ma santé, mon bonheur et mes amours. Et je bois aussi pour toi mon bébé, parce que tu es le seul homme sur terre qui m'aimera toute la vie.

Pansy s'empressa de faire mille bisous à David, bébé de six mois et enfant de Blaise et Daphné bien trop heureux de recevoir autant d'affection de sa marraine chérie.

-Tu seras l'homme le plus parfait du monde. Tu seras un véritable gentleman et tu ne considéreras jamais les femmes comme des objets parce que Tatie Pansy t'aura appris à respecter les femmes.

-Maman surtout, intervint Daphné.

-Et papa, ajouta Blaise.

-Oh, vous c'est secondaire, dit Pansy. Moi je suis plus importante aux yeux de David.

-Oui… Sauf quand il a faim ou qu'il faut changer sa couche, dit Théo.

-Prends-moi pour marraine ingrate Nott ! Je sais nourrir et changer la couche d'un bébé. Et quand j'aurais mes bébés, je serai la meilleure maman du monde !

-Il te faudra déjà trouver le papa pour ça.

-Tu as décidé de me pourrir ma nouvelle année ou quoi ?

-Non, je suis simplement la raison de ce groupe. Et la raison te dit, pas de mec, pas de bébé.

Pour toute réponse Pansy tendit David à Théo en lui demandant de baver sur son oncle. Mais le bébé préféra lui faire un bisou.

-Les hommes, soupira Pansy en vidant son verre. Tous les mêmes.

L'atmosphère du salon se refroidit en un instant lorsqu'une boule argentée apparut au beau milieu de la pièce. La boule argentée émis quelques vibrations avant qu'une voix qui leur était plus que familière en surgisse, faisant même rire David.

 _« Je suis coincé dans un des ascenseurs du Ministère avec la dernière personne avec qui j'aurais voulu rester coincer quelque part. Alors ramenez vos fesses pour que je puisse sortir de là ! »_

La boule argentée disparut immédiatement plombant légèrement les festivités.

-Ah ! fit Pansy en se reversant un verre de champagne. C'est ce qu'on appelle le karma. Qu'il se débrouille ! Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-On va faire un petit tour au Ministère, répondit Daphné en enfilant son manteau. Drago qui demande de l'aide, on ne va pas se priver pour voir ça.

Pansy grogna légèrement en voyant ses amis ses préparer et fit de même. Elle n'allait tout de même pas rester seule ici pendant qu'ils entreraient par effraction au Ministère. Non, elle enfreindrait les règles et surtout la loi, avec eux ! Ils se feraient arrêter et finiraient ensuite à Azkaban après avoir tenté de laver leurs nom sde famille de tout soupçon et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Pour Drago Abraxas Malefoy, comme d'habitude ! Pansy enfila donc son manteau, prit son verre rempli, une bouteille de champagne pas encore ouverte et quelque petits fours. Autant profiter des dernières joyeusetés avant de finir en prison.

 **000**

Drago rangea sa baguette plutôt fier de lui.

-Bravo Malefoy. Avec le message que tu leur as envoyé, il est clair que tes amis ne vont pas rappliquer.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Je viens de leur demander de l'aide.

-Non, tu leur as ordonné de venir nous sortir de là. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Ca c'est sûr. C'est moi qu'ils vont sortir de là, pas toi. Toi, tu n'as qu'à demander à la bande Weasley de venir te sauver. Je suis sûr que cette bonne vieille belette rappliquerait dans la seconde.

Drago s'était attendu à voir une Hermione entrer dans une colère noire et devenir une véritable furie. Au lieu de ça, elle se calla dans un coin de l'ascenseur en croisant les bras et retroussant légèrement son nez, signe d'une certaine contrariété malgré-tout. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour entendre des pas précipités au niveau un du Ministère. Plus les pas approchaient et plus ils entendaient les chuchotements de Blaise, Daphné, Pansy et Théo jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur niveau.

Hermione quitta son coin pour voir les amis de Drago présents, et à ce qu'elle pouvait constater, sur leur trente-et-un. Elle put également observer leur étonnement lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que Drago était enfermé dans l'ascenseur avec elle.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais regardez qui voilà. Drago Malefoy en position de faiblesse, enfermé dans un ascenseur avec Hermione Granger. Je dois dire que je m'en réjouis ! s'exclama Pansy.

-On peut savoir comment tu as fait ton compte, Drago ? demanda Théo.

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout. C'est cette foutue machine qui refuse de fonctionner !

-Ca va Granger ? Pas trop dur d'être dans un endroit aussi étroit avec notre cher Drago ? demanda Blaise.

-C'est insupportable ! Faîtes-nous sortir !

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec elle ! Faîtes-nous sortir. Je vous signale que j'ai un rendez-vous qui m'attend.

-Ah oui ! La pétasse aux gros seins du Ministère, dit Daphné. Pansy nous a raconté tu penses bien. Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Daph'…, soupira Drago.

-Elle a vraiment des gros seins ? Et ses cheveux sont de quelle couleur ? Oh pitié dis-moi qu'elle est rousse ! poursuivit-elle.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? demanda Théo.

-Pansy a dit qu'elle était une pétasse. Je lui pardonnerai plus facilement de la choisir elle plutôt que nous si elle est rousse. Je digèrerai mieux une pétasse rousse que blonde comme moi ou brune comme Pansy.

-Est-ce que ça a vraiment une importance ? s'irrita Drago. Faites-nous sortir de là ! Vous avez une tenaille ?! Il n'y a que ça qui peut ouvrir la grille. La magie ne fonctionne pas.

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne sait même pas comment elle s'appelle, se moqua Théo.

-Une pétasse aux gros seins au Ministère, ça doit sans doute se trouver facilement. On devrait aller fouiller dans le registre des employés ! suggéra Pansy.

-Non mais je rêve. Eh ! Vous allez nous sortir de là oui ou non ? demanda Hermione.

-Non, répondit Blaise.

-Comment ça, non ? se décomposa Drago.

-Et bien, on a bien réfléchi et on s'est dit que tu étais quand même sacrément gonflé de nous demander de l'aide alors que tu n'as pas l'intention de passer le reste de la soirée avec nous, expliqua Théodore. Alors on a décidé que tu resterais ici. Désolée Granger, tu es une victime collatérale de l'égoïsme de Drago.

-Quoi ! Non ! Pourquoi ? Je ne vous ai rien fait moi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui laisse tomber ses amis ! J'ai toujours été altruiste, j'ai toujours pensé aux autres! Faites une bonne action ! Libérez-moi et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante !

Les quatre Serpentard libres se regardèrent, confrontés à un semblant de dilemme. Hermione était persuadée qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas coincée ici avec Drago. Ils allaient faire appelle à leur part d'humanité et la libérer. Et tant pis pour Drago. Elle, elle avait prévu sa soirée, aussi mortelle d'ennui serait-elle.

La première personne à réagir fut Pansy qui se mit à genoux avant de leur donner la bouteille de champagne qu'elle avait emportée.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Drago en prenant la bouteille.

-Votre compagnon pour la soirée. Bonne soirée !

-Eh ! Non ! Revenez ici ! ordonna Drago.

La seule personne qui le regarda fut David, dans les bras de Blaise ,qui lui fit un large sourire en agitant les mains. Même son propre filleul le narguait. Lorsqu'il reporta son regard à l'intérieur de la cabine, il se trouva face à une Hermione Granger survoltée. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs, ses cheveux formaient une sorte d'épais nuage autour de son visage prêt à éclater comme le tonnerre. Ce fut alors qu'elle saisit son sac et l'asséna de plusieurs coups sans ménagement.

-Arrête Granger ! Arrête ! T'es complètement folle !

-Tu. N'es. Qu'un. Abrutit ! On aurait pu être dehors à l'heure qu'il est, à vaquer à nos occupations ! Et il a fallu que… il a fallu que… Une pétasse aux gros seins ? Mais quel genre de mec es-tu ?

-Pansy a toujours l'art de l'exagération.

-Et bien tu vois là, je serais prête à la croire ! Et maintenant on va rester ici, toute la soirée et même les prochaines quarante-huit heures à cause de toi. Merci ! Moi qui pensais que la soirée ne pouvait pas être pire, je réalise que je me suis bien trompée.

Hermione s'assit en tailleur dans son coin et regarda sa montre. Il était vingt-et-une heures. Encore trois heures avant la nouvelle année. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire selon elle : s'avancer dans son travail. Hermione sortit un énorme dossier de sa sacoche qu'elle avait magiquement agrandi. Elle sortit une plume et commença à annoter son dossier.

Drago regarda faire en pensant que c'était tellement prévisible de sa part que ça en devenait décevant.

-Tu ne te trouves pas un peu triste à potasser un dossier, enfermée dans un ascenseur ?

-Je n'ai rien à faire d'autre, dit-elle sans lever le nez de son dossier.

-On pourrait discuter.

-Je n'ai pas envie discuter avec toi.

-Bien. Alors à défaut de discuter, tu voudras peut-être boire ?

-Non plus.

-Et bien ça en fera plus pour moi.

Drago s'affaira à ouvrir la bouteille. Le son typique d'une bouteille qu'on débouchait. Le bouchon de liège sauta dans l'ascenseur pour atterrir sur le dossier d'Hermione. Elle lui lança un regard noir le soupçonnait de l'avoir volontairement visé. Elle l'observa se servir un verre, puis un second qui lévita vers elle.

-J'ai dit que je ne boirai pas.

-Tu as tort. Je connais ce champagne et il est excellent. C'était d'ailleurs ce que j'avais prévu de commander ce soir.

-A ce rencard avec la « pétasse aux gros seins » ? D'ailleurs qui est-elle ? De ce que j'ai compris elle travaille au Ministère ? Il n'y a qu'une sorcière qui exhibe sa poitrine aux yeux de tous et j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas elle.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que tu as plus de classe que ça et que Deirdre McDoirin est tout sauf classe.

-Tu penses donc comme Pansy.

-Je pense surtout que Deirdre est jolie, qu'elle le sait, qu'elle en joue et que toi en mec de base, tu as plongé tête baissée.

-Je ne suis pas stupide Granger. Je sais que Deirdre n'est pas le genre de fille avec qui on sort sur la durée. Je n'en suis pas là.

-Et c'est peut-être ça le problème. Sans doute que Parkinson t'en aurais moins voulu si tu avais décidé de sortir avec une sorcière qui te plaisait tant extérieurement qu'intérieurement.

-Tu crois encore aux contes de fée, Granger, dit-il en vidant son verre pour le remplir à nouveau.

-Je crois en l'amour.

-Oui, c'est ce que je dis. Un conte de fée. Une bataille explosive ça te dit ?

-Quoi ?

-Une bataille explosive. On va être là pour un long moment alors autant optimiser le temps.

Drago fit apparaître le jeu de cartes qu'il commença à battre et à distribuer sans même attendre l'accord d'Hermione. Elle aurait été tentée de refuser et de continuer ses annotations, mais elle comprit très vite que ce serait très compliqué avec Drago. Elle rangea donc son travail et s'approcha de Drago avec la coupe de champagne qu'elle finit par boire et que Drago s'empressa de remplir à nouveau.

-Prête à perdre Granger ?

-Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses Malefoy.

 **000**

Une carte explosa et Hermione éclata de rire alors Drago marmonnait dans sa barbe.

-Ma parole, mais tu joues dans un club le dimanche ou quoi ?

-Il faut être plus réactif Malefoy. Arrête de boire et joue.

-Dit-elle en vidant son quatrième verre.

-Parkinson n'a pas été très généreuse. Elle aurait pu te donner deux bouteilles.

-Elle m'aurait sans doute fracasser le crâne avec, répondit-il en redistribuant les cartes. Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue Granger.

-Quoi donc ?

-Mes amis sont venus. Certes ils sont repartis par pure vengeance, mais ils sont venus. Où sont les tiens ?

Hermione qui avait été envahie par la joie de gagner contre Malefoy, perdit son air guilleret, se contentant de trier ses cartes.

-Ils sont au Terrier en train de réveillonner.

-Ca je n'en doute pas, ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi toi tu n'y es pas.

-Je n'ai pas été invitée.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! rétorqua-t-elle avec virulence.

-Ok, dit Drago en levant les mains en signes de résignation. C'était une simple curiosité.

-Curiosité mal placée. Et je te signale que je vois tes cartes.

Drago baissa les mains et le jeu reprit. Les cartes explosèrent peu mais les explosions étaient rapidement avalées par le silence pesant causé par les questions que Drago avait posées. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi personne de son entourage n'était parti à sa recherche. Autre question, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait comme lui, à savoir lancer un Patronus pour les avertir.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à se concentrer laissant toutes ses cartes exploser avant de trouver leur pair. Drago ne s'en formalisa pas ne voulant pas la braquer une seconde fois.

-Ca fait presqu'un an que Ron et moi ne sommes plus ensemble, l'entendit-il dire. Et depuis je suis un peu persona non grata chez les Weasley.

-C'est toi qui l'a quitté, comprit-il.

-Oui. Paradoxale pour une fille qui croit en l'amour. Mais on se disputait souvent. J'appréhendais les moments où on se retrouverait et je me sentais mieux seule qu'avec lui. Bref, je n'étais plus amoureuse. Et quand je le lui ai dit, je suis passée pour la méchante qui a brisé le cœur de Ron. En tout cas de son point de vu et du point de vu de Molly. Alors que lorsqu'Harry et Ginny se sont séparés, on a fait aucun reproche à qui que ce soit. Mes relations sont donc devenues tendues avec les Weasley… Certains Weasley…

Hermione réussit à faire une paire alors que son roi de cœur allait exploser.

-Je devais donc passer le réveillon du nouvel an avec mes parents. Mais ils ont décidé de partir en Australie au tout dernier moment ce qui changeait mes plans.

-Tu avais donc prévu quoi ?

-De rentrer chez-moi, me mettre sous un plaid avec un bon chocolat chaud devant un bon film en caressant mon chat. Le rêve…

-C'est vrai que ça pourrait être pire. Tu pourrais te retrouver coincer dans un ascenseur sur ton lieu de travail à boire du champagne et jouer à la bataille explosive.

 **000**

-J'aimerais aller au bord de la Tamise. Faire le compte à rebours jusqu'à minuit et assister au feu d'artifice près de Big-Ben et du London-Eye. J'ai toujours trouvé ça impressionnant à la télé. Mais ça doit être mieux de le voir en vrai.

-Tu le verras.

-Pas ce soir en tout cas. On va se souhaiter la bonne année tous les deux dans cet ascenseur sombre et triste.

Drago et Hermione avaient arrêté de jouer à la bataille explosive. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le sol de l'ascenseur, les jambes relevées contre les deux murs se faisant face.

-Si on sort de là avant minuit, je t'y emmène, lança Drago sans réfléchir.

-Et ton rencard ?

-Quel rencard ? Je suis certain qu'elle n'a pas dû patienter dix minutes avant de me maudire et de quitter le restaurant.

-Tu aurais dû la prévenir, dit Hermione.

-Sans doute. Je l'estime tellement que je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Pourquoi avoir voulu sortir avec elle alors ?

-Le sexe.

-Pervers, dit Hermione en lui donnant un coup à l'épaule alors que Drago riait. Elle rit avec lui.

Hermione se mit sur le ventre pour mieux pouvoir le regarder. Drago, qui avait les yeux fermés sentait le regard d'Hermione sur lui. Il les ouvrit et fut immédiatement captivé ses yeux noisette. Il ne les avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Aussi clair et profond. C'en était perturbant.

-Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux ? demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire… vraiment amoureux. Au point de penser à elle à longueur de journée, d'en avoir mal au ventre tant elle te manque, d'avoir l'impression de manquer d'air lorsqu'elle n'est pas là et d'enfin pouvoir respirer lorsque tu la vois.

-Le conte de fée ?

-Oui.

-Non. Jamais. Des filles m'ont plu. J'ai aimé ou du moins j'ai cru aimer. Mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que tu me décris. Jamais. Et toi ?

-Non jamais. C'est peut-être pour ça que je crois à ce conte de fée. Parce que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.

-Crois-moi Granger, le prince charmant n'existe pas.

-Je n'attends pas de prince charmant. J'attends juste celui qui sera parfait pour moi. Il pourra avoir tous les défauts de la terre, du moment qu'il sera parfait pour moi.

-Et c'est quoi être parfait pour toi ?

-Me comprendre en un regard.

Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard de toute la conversation, chuchotant presque comme pour ne pas déranger le parfait silence qui régnait autour d'eux. Hermione trouvait la situation assez étrange, enfermée dans cet ascenseur avec Drago. Elle était persuadée qu'ils en seraient tous les deux venus aux mains s'ils faisaient la bêtise de s'adresser la parole. Au lieu de ça ils avaient joué aux cartes, bu du champagne et en étaient maintenant aux petites confidences. C'était étrange et agréable à la fois. Même si Drago maudissait fortement ses amis de l'avoir laisser ici, il remerciait Merlin de ne pas l'y avoir laissé seul et d'avoir mis Hermione sur son chemin.

Elle le regarda toujours d'en haut, ses cheveux tombant un peu en cascade de part et d'autre. Dans un geste qu'il ne sut contrôler, Drago tendit légèrement sa main vers Hermione pour placer quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, s'attardant pour faire une légère caresse sur sa joue. Hermione, qui s'était crispée lorsqu'elle avait vu sa main aller vers elle, ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la caresse de Drago. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce geste doux.

-Tu le trouveras, lui dit Drago en quittant sa joue. En tout cas je te le souhaite.

Hermione allait répliquer qu'elle lui souhaitait la même chose lorsque l'ascenseur eu une légère secousse et termina la montée qu'il avait commencé plusieurs heures plus tôt. Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard surpris avant de se redresser. La grille s'ouvrit enfin pour fait face à un agent de la maintenance.

-Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? demanda le sorcier.

-Nous sommes coincés depuis des heures, dit Hermione.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas prévenu la maintenance ?

-Il n'y a personne à la maintenance ! répondit Drago.

-Au Ministère non, mais à Gringotts oui. Vous auriez pu nous prévenir. On a remarqué qu'un des ascenseurs étaient étrangement en attente.

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard en se sentant très bêtes de ne pas avoir pensé à avertir Gringotts qui se trouvait juste à côté.

-En tout cas vous avez de la chance que je sois venu. Vous allez pouvoir fêter la nouvelle année en dehors de ces murs.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Drago.

-Il est 23h50.

-Viens.

Drago prit Hermione par la main pour courir jusqu'aux cheminées pour transplaner. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit coin isolé qu'Hermione ne reconnut absolument pas.

-Où tu nous as fait transplaner ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Hermione lâcha la main de Drago pour quitter le coin où ils étaient. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver au milieu d'une foule de londoniens allant dans tous les sens et reconnaître où Drago les avaient fait transplaner.

-On est à la station de Westminster, réalisa-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

-Tu as dit que tu voulais voir le feu d'artifice du nouvel an à Big-Ben alors…

Hermione eut envie de lui sauter dans les bras pour un tel geste de sa part, mais se retint. Sans doute l'aurait-il pris pour une folle. Alors elle se contenta de lui embrasser la joue et de le remercier.

-Ne me remercie pas tout de suite, Granger. Il reste moins de cinq minutes avant minuit et je ne sais absolument pas comment on sort d'ici.

-Suis-moi, je sais.

Ce fut cette fois Hermione qui prit la main de Drago pour entamer sa course dans la station de métro. Elle était là pour voir le feu d'artifice et elle le verrait. Elle sortit sa baguette à la vue des portiques afin de les traverser sans problème, mais le monde dans les escaliers était hallucinant. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir sortir de là avant minuit.

-Il faut transplaner, suggéra Drago.

-Mais où ? On va forcément nous repérer. Il y a des caméras partout.

Hermione et Drago regardaient tous autour d'eux pour tenter de trouver une solution. Tout le monde voulait sortir du métro, mais il y avait tellement de personne sur le pont et les quais que les londoniens restaient agglutinés aux escaliers. Puis ils entendirent le compte à rebours à partir de dix secondes.

-Oh non, dit Hermione.

C'était le summum du ridicule selon elle, mais se savoir si près des festivités et ne pas voir la Tamise s'illuminer lui donnait envie de pleurer, de dire que son année se terminait de façon vraiment merdique et qu'elle commençait de la même manière. Drago ne s'était pas attendu à la voir dans un tel état, essuyer ses larmes, être aussi triste pour un feu d'artifice. Mais après ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, il avait voulu lui faire plaisir. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais maintenant que ça tombait à l'eau, il s'en voulait.

Il la vit nouvelle fois essuyer ses larmes et pensa que non, ça ne pouvait pas tomber à l'eau. Peu importe où ils étaient, peu importe que le métro soit plein de moldus ou qu'il y ait des caméras, Drago tint fermement Hermione et transplana avec elle.

-Malefoy ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Regarde devant toi Granger.

Drago lui fit faire demi-tour et la foule hurlant « Bonne Année !» la fit enfin réaliser qu'elle était dehors, au bord de la Tamise face au feu d'artifice qu'elle rêvait tant de voir depuis des années. Au beau milieu de la foule qui se souhaitait une bonne année, s'embrassait et buvait du champagne, Hermione admirait le spectacle pyrotechnique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. C'était tellement beau, merveilleux. Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille devant son cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Alors ça te plait ? entendit-elle.

-Oui beaucoup, fit-elle en posant ses mains sur celles de Drago.

Ce ne fut qu'en cet instant qu'elle réalisa que Drago la tenait fermement par la taille. Elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle contre son cou et se demandait d'ailleurs s'il avait conscience qu'il la tenait aussi intimement. Oui, il en avait conscience mais pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnu, Drago n'avait pas envie de la lâcher. Il préférait se dire que c'était parce qu'il y avait plein de monde et qu'il n'avait pas envie de la perdre de vue. Quoi de mieux que de la serrer contre lui pour ça...

Hermione se retourna, le forçant à la lâcher. Alors qu'elle voulut lui faire une bise sur la joue pour le remercier à nouveau, Drago l'embrassa, une seconde, peut-être deux. En tout cas ce fut assez court pour qu'Hermione n'ait pas l'idée de l'assommer ou le gifler.

-Que serait un 1e Janvier sans baiser du nouvel an, pas vrai ?

Drago lui fit un clin d'œil et reporta son regard sur le spectacle en la gardant toujours contre lui.

Hermione applaudit vigoureusement lorsque le spectacle fut terminé. La foule se dissipa quelque peu leur permettant de s'approcher un peu plus du bord du quai. Hermione regardait la lumière qui reflétait sur le fleuve alors que Drago était adossé au rempart en la regardant, elle. Elle était calme, sereine, tout simplement heureuse. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'un simple feu d'artifice lui aurait fait tant plaisir. Lui qui en avait vu des tas dans le jardin du Manoir de ses parents avait peut-être simplement oublié ce qu'un plaisir aussi simple pouvait procurer. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il arrangea une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-J'ai l'intention d'aller chez Blaise et Daphné pour continuer cette soirée.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont te laisser franchir le seuil de leur maison ?

-C'est même certain. Ils ne peuvent pas se passer de moi.

-Prétentieux, plaisanta Hermione.

-Réaliste, corrigea-t-il. Tu veux venir ?

-Et… je… Pourquoi pas. Enfin si ça ne les dérange pas. Je n'ai pas envie de m'incruster.

-Après ce qu'ils t'on fait subir ce soir, ça ne va absolument pas les déranger. On y va ?

Hermione prit la main que Drago lui tendit et ils partirent se cacher pour transplaner à l'abri.

 **000**

 **-** Pitié, dîtes-moi que vous n'avez pas couchés ensemble dans l'ascenseur !

-Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama Hermione alors que Drago roula des yeux.

-Alors pourquoi t'es là ?

-Parce que je lui ai proposé de venir. Ne sois pas si peau de vache, Pansy, lui dit Drago.

-Elle t'emmerde la peau de vache. Même si elle est contente que tu n'aies pas couché avec la pétasse aux gros seins. Champagne, Granger ?

-Je… j'aimerais surtout quelque chose à grignoter en fait, osa-t-elle demander.

-Il n'y a qu'à demander, lui dit Blaise en lui prenant son manteau. Installe-toi et profite. On te doit bien ça. Avec Daphné on a fait une montagne de petit-four alors qu'on ne devait être que cinq.

-Quatre ! A cause de lui !

-Tu as bu combien de verres Pansy ? demanda Drago en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

-Trois bouteilles, répondit Théo alors qu'il avait David dans les bras. Une vraie pochtronne.

Plusieurs plateaux arrivèrent avec divers canapés, feuilletés, tartines, mini-sandwich pour s'installer sur la table basse. Hermione en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche. Elle hésita un instant mais finit par se servir. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis son petit club sandwich en guise de déjeuner.

-On est vraiment désolés, lui dit Daphné. Mais on devait donner une leçon à Drago. Et nous espérons qu'il l'ait retenu.

-Tu vas rire, je n'ai pas compris à la leçon.

Drago reçut quatre coussins dans la figure sous le rire caché d'Hermione mais l'éclat de rire décomplexé de David.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais on va remettre un peu de musique, hein. Je veux danser jusqu'au levé du soleil !

Pansy remit le tourne-disque en marche et entama une danse qu'Hermione trouva aussi désarticulée que ce que Luna pouvait faire. En voyant Théo, Drago, Blaise et Daphné se moquer ouvertement de la sorcière qui n'en avait que faire, Hermione comprit qu'elle allait passer une très bonne soirée.

 **000**

Harry enfila son manteau ses gants et son bonnet à l'abri des regards. Il avait passé une bonne soirée, une très bonne soirée même. Le repas de Molly avait été divin, les blagues de George toujours aussi drôles, les interrogations d'Arthur sur les objets moldus toujours aussi farfelues, mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Il lui manquait quelqu'un. Il lui manquait Hermione. Un nouvel an sans elle, c'était vraiment étrange, alors il décida de faire ce qu'il lui avait prévu. La voir chez ses parents après minuit.

-Où tu vas ?

-Voir Hermione.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non Ron, je ne plaisante pas. C'est le premier de l'an, tout le monde s'est souhaité la bonne année et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus pour la voir.

-Tu préfères être avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi après ce qu'elle m'a fait ?

-Elle t'a quitté Ron. Elle ne t'a pas trompé, elle t'a quitté, il y a presqu'un an de ça. Et à ce que j'en juge, tu t'en es plutôt bien remis.

Harry regarda derrière son meilleur ami pour voir une jeune sorcière qui adressa un merveilleux sourire à Ron.

-Alors arrête d'en vouloir à Hermione pour ça, parce qu'au final, elle t'a peut-être rendu service. Emily est une sorcière adorable. Ne lui brise pas le cœur parce que tu en veux toujours à Hermione d'avoir fait ce que toi tu n'as pas eu le courage de faire.

Harry savait qu'on lui en voudrait, que Molly ne comprendrait pas, que Ginny lui ferait la tête de ne lui avoir rien dit, mais il quitta le Terrier par la porte de derrière, fit quelques pas dans la neige et transplana.

 **000**

Hermione n'aurait jamais cru passer un aussi bon moment dans l'antre des Serpentard, et pourtant. Elle avait mangé, bu, dansé (de manière aussi improbable que Pansy). Elle avait eu une longue conversation avec Théo, elle avait remarqué que Daphné était plus qu'adorable et qu'en plus d'être une merveilleuse mère pour David, elle avait aussi tendance à être une mère pour à peu près tout le monde.

-Arrête, fit Blaise.

-Arrête quoi ?

-De la regarder comme ça. Tu vas devenir aveugle à force.

Drago haussa les épaules mais ne lâcha pas Hermione du regard pour autant. Elle était au milieu du salon à se balancer au rythme d'une douce musique avec David endormi dans ses bras.

-Sérieusement, il s'est passé quoi dans l'ascenseur ?

-Rien. On a juste discuté. C'est tout.

-Et tu n'as pas essayé de la déshabiller ? plaisanta Théo.

-Mais vous pouvez arrêter deux minutes ? A vous entendre on dirait que je suis un animal en rut.

-Un animal ? Non. En rut ? C'est à se demander.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une autre boule argentée débarqua dans le salon.

-Encore ? pesta Pansy. C'est qui cette fois ? Qui vient gâcher notre soirée ?

 _« Hermione où es-tu ? Je suis mort d'inquiétude. Il n'y a personne chez tes parents, ni chez-toi et encore moins au Ministère ! Dis-moi simplement où tu es ! »_

-Harry… Il faut que je le prévienne. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas aller chez mes parents.

-Génial, on va avoir un deuxième lion dans notre fête, fit Pansy.

-Ce n'est pas un problème il y a encore plein de nourriture.

-Mais on va être à court de boisson.

-Ralentis sur la bouteille alors, dit Drago.

-Je vais coucher le monstre, tu peux le prévenir, dit Blaise à Hermione.

Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes entre le message d'Hermione et l'arrivée d'Harry. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison et trouva les cinq Serpentard, Hermione sentit le regard d'Harry plein de reproches.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'une explication.

-Elle a couché avec Drago !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Pansy qui se vit être privée de son verre et de sa bouteille par Daphné.

 **000**

Une fois les grandes lignes expliquées, le fou rire évacué et l'insistance d'Hermione pour rester, Harry se retrouva assis sur un des canapés à rire et plaisanter de certains souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu à Pourdlard, en particulier lorsque ça concernait Drago et ses lourdes défaites au Quidditch.

-On pourra dire ce qu'on voudra, Potter était plus doué que toi Drago, c'est un fait, admit Théo.

-Mais tu es son ami ou le mien ? Merci la solidarité. Et je vous signale que mon équipe a toujours gagné avec moi pendant nos études.

-Parce que Potter n'était pas ton adversaire pendant tes études.

-Ca aurait été intéressant d'être ton adversaire pendant nos études. C'est regrettable, fit Harry.

-Oh non ! Drago est insupportable quand il gagne, mais il est invivable quand il perd. On aurait fini par le tuer au bout d'un moment, déclara Blaise. Et cacher le corps de Drago est presque aussi compliqué que de cacher son égo. Je n'en reviens d'ailleurs toujours pas que Granger ne soit pas morte d'asphyxie dans l'ascenseur tant il prend de l'espace.

-Voilà, j'ai été rhabillé pour l'année entière.

-Je confirme. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais devenu le souffre douleur de tes amis, Malefoy, lui dit Harry. Heureusement tu as eu un sang-froid hors pair pour le supporter, dit-il ensuite à Hermione.

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire et jeta un léger coup d'œil à Drago qui en fit de même.

-Un peu de vin Potter ? proposa Théo.

-Pourquoi pas. J'assumerai pleinement ma gueule de bois demain.

Harry se pencha légèrement pour tendre son verre à Théo, ce qui permit à Pansy se rincer un peu l'œil. Regard qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Daphné qui lui donna un coup de coude auquel elle répondit par un élégant tirage de langue.

-Dis-moi Potter, tu pratiques toujours le Quidditch ? Que ce soit avec ta copine ou… les Wesaley en général ? demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

-Euh… plus vraiment. Que ce soit avec les Weasley ou la copine que je n'ai pas. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. Tu dois… sans doute faire un autre sport. Du footing ? De la musculation ? Des abdos fessiers ? continua-t-elle en baladant son regard sur le lui.

-Pansy ! dirent ses amis.

-Quoi ? Je m'intéresse à nos invités. On ne peut pas en dire autant de vous.

-Elle me fait peur, chuchota Harry à Hermione qui pouffa de rire.

 **000**

Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, continuant à s'amuser. Mais la fatigue commençait peu à peu à les guetter. Daphné et Blaise qui avaient été de parfaits hôtes, avaient cessé de faire des allées et venues dans la cuisine. Théo commençait à somnoler, Pansy avait troqué le champagne pour de l'eau pétillante et regardait Hermione se faire battre à plate couture par Harry aux échecs.

-J'en ai marre. A presque six heures du matin et une nuit blanche, je ne peux pas gagner, pesta Hermione.

-Dis plutôt que je suis plus fort que toi.

-Mais pas plus fort que moi. Pousse-toi Granger, je vais jouer contre Potter.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et laissa sa place à Pansy qui s'installa sur le tapis près de la cheminée.

-Tu joues aux échecs ? lui demanda Harry.

-J'ai appris à Théo à jouer aux échecs. Et c'est le plus intelligent d'entre nous.

Harry regarda le Serpentard glisser sur le canapé, les yeux clos. Pansy fit une petite mou en le regardant et reporta son attention sur l'échiquier.

-Prépare-toi à perdre Potter.

-J'attends de voir.

Hermione les laissa tous les deux dans cette partie d'échec pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Ce qu'elle y vit, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé avant la veille au soir.

-Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris une photo. Drago Malefoy faisant la vaisselle sans magie.

-C'est si surprenant ?

-Je t'imagine bien avec un elfe de maison dans un immense manoir.

-Et bien tu as tort. Je vis seul dans un appartement et sans elfe de maison.

-Tu cuisines donc seul ?

-J'apprends dans des livres de recettes.

-C'est vrai ? fit Hermione en riant.

-Oui. J'ai vingt-sept ans, il faut que je me débrouille.

-Il serait temps.

-N'est-ce pas.

Hermione regarda Drago nettoyer les verres, et les assiettes avec délicatesse avant qu'ils aillent magiquement s'installer dans une corbeille. Une fois la vaisselle terminée, Drago essuya l'évier, prit un torchon propre pour ensuite essuyer la vaisselle encore humide.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Oui. Je l'ai déjà dit à Blaise et Daphné, mais je voulais aussi te remercier de m'avoir invité. Sans ça j'aurais fini ma soirée...

-Sous un plaid avec un bon chocolat chaud devant un bon film et en caressant ton chat. Le rêve…, finit-il en se rappelant des paroles d'Hermione dans l'ascenseur.

-Oui, tu as tout compris. J'ai vraiment passé une très bonne soirée et une matinée assez sympa. Tes amis sont bien plus drôles et gentils que j'aurais pu l'imaginer.

-Et moi ?

-Toi ?

-Oui, moi. Je ne suis pas drôle ? Gentil ? Sympa ?

Hermione arqua un sourcil, le regardant toujours essuyer la vaisselle qui cette fois se rangeait d'elle-même dans les placards. Il n'était plus aussi bien coiffé que la veille au soir, les cheveux lui tombant un peu devant les yeux. Hermione avait envie de passer sa main dedans, comme il avait délicatement arrangé une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille à deux reprises. Elle en avait frissonné quand il l'avait fait, souhaitant presqu'il le recommence. Une envie qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Elle avait aussi envie qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau.

Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était approchée de lui, envahi par ce besoin étrange de proximité, comme si elle avait envie de se retrouver dans cet ascenseur, à nouveau.

Sans doute Drago ressentit également ce besoin, ce qui expliqua pourquoi il posa le torchon qu'il avait dans les mains, plaça son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et l'embrassa. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser de minuit. Il était certes tout aussi surprenant mais franc et doux à la fois. L'assurance qu'avait Drago surprit Hermione avant qu'elle ne se laisse aller au ballet de ce baiser fort agréable.

-Pourquoi tu m'embrasses ? demanda-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Drago.

-Parce qu'il n'est plus minuit ! Il est six heures du matin ! Tu n'as aucune excuse ! A part l'alcool. C'est ça ? Tu as trop…

Drago ne la laissa pas terminer sa tirade, la prenant encore une fois par la taille pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Pourrais-tu pour une fois arrêter de te poser une montagne de questions et profiter de l'instant présent. Tu peux faire ça ?

-Euh… je… oui. Je crois.

-Bien.

Drago l'embrassa une troisième fois et Hermione comptait bien profiter de la situation passant ses bras autour de son cou, se serrant un peu plus contre Drago, lâchant un léger gémissement lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec la sienne.

-J'ai trouvé, fit Hermione entre deux baisers.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es imprévisible.

-Imprévisible ? répéta-t-il toujours en l'embrassant.

-Oui.

-Ca me plait.

-Hum… hum…

Hermione poussa un petit cri d'exclamation lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire et qui venait de les interrompre.

-Potter, toujours là quand on n'en a pas besoin.

-Je peux récupérer ma meilleure amie ou il faut que j'y aille à la pelleteuse ?

Mais Hermione et Drago ne bougèrent pas d'un iota, étant toujours enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans doute prêts à s'embrasser à nouveau si Harry décidait de quitter la cuisine.

-Tu n'étais pas en train de jouer aux échecs avec Pansy ?

-C'est une mauvaise perdante. Je ne peux pas terminer la partie, ca risque de se finir en meurtre. Mais continuez à vous bécoter, je m'en vais chercher un couteau pour la poignarder.

-C'est ça Potter. Va donc la poignarder.

Mais Hermione se sépara finalement des bras de Drago. Elle aurait bien voulu rester plus longtemps, que ce soit contre lui ou tout simplement à cette soirée qui s'était très vite transformée en matinée. Mais chaque bonne chose avait une fin et sa raison prit le pas sur son envie. Elle quitta la cuisine pour enfiler son manteau. Harry la suivit après avoir lancé un regard d'avertissement à Drago. Avertissement qu'il trouva ridicule.

Blaise et Daphné étaient montés se coucher, Théo était dans un sommeil profond sur l'un des canapés alors que Pansy était toujours assise sur le tapis près de la cheminée. Elle avait troqué son verre d'eau pétillante pour une tasse de café et passait une main distraite dans les cheveux de l'endormi.

-Les deux petits lions s'en vont ? dit-elle en se levant. Je trouve ça dommage. C'est que vous avez une sacrée descente. Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné.

-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, lui dit Harry.

-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. On jouera peut-être encore aux échecs la prochaine fois ?

-Certainement pas.

-Si prochaine fois il y a, enchaina Drago. Tu as oublié quelque chose, Granger.

-Quoi ?

Drago traversa le salon et embrassa Hermione pour la quatrième fois d'un baiser aussi passionné que le troisième et ça, sous l'œil exaspéré d'Harry et la bouche grande ouverte de Pansy.

-Bonne année, souffla Drago en finissant par un léger baiser sur le nez.

Hermione rougit une fois de plus et se laissa entrainer par Harry hors de la maison puis du jardin.

-Hermione Granger… Je savais bien que tu avais du goût mon Drago. Tu comptes la revoir ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être. On verra.

-Sache en tout cas, que si tu étais amené à sortir avec elle, je ne ferai aucune crise de jalousie mal placée.

-C'est bon à savoir Pansy.

-Je serai trop occuper à me taper Potter.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Potter est naze.

-Ne sois pas jaloux. Il a simplement un fessier plus intéressant que le tien et il me tarde de le palper.

-Et après c'est moi qu'on insulte de pervers…

Pansy lui fit une bise sur la joue et s'assit de nouveau sur le tapis près de la cheminée pour terminer son café. Drago regarda à travers la fenêtre et vit Hermione et Harry s'éloigner de la maison.

Ils étaient bras-dessus, bras-dessous profitant de l'air froid de ce tout nouveau jour de l'année 2008 pour se remettre de cette soirée inhabituelle. Hermione lâcha un soupir bienheureux en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-J'ai eu un baiser du nouvel an, dit-elle rêveuse.

-Tu en as de la chance, c'est plus que moi. Tu comptes le revoir ? Malefoy ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être. On verra.

-Je pourrais être le parrain de votre premier bébé ?

-Harry ! On ne sort même pas ensemble !

-Au baiser qu'il t'a donné, ce n'est qu'une question de jour avant qu'il ne te propose de sortir et que tu établisses les bases de votre relation. J'en suis certain. Tu as une année qui commence en beauté ma Hermione, et je ne te souhaite que le meilleur pour la suite.

-Je te souhaite aussi une merveilleuse année Harry.

Harry lui embrassa le front et ils continuèrent leur petite marche en pensant à cette nouvelle année qui se profilait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione était confiante en l'avenir et voyait bien un certain groupe de Serpentard et particulièrement un jeune blond en faire parti.

 **000**

* * *

J'espère que ce OS vous aura vraiment plu et que vous aurez passé un agréable moment en lisant.

Je vous souhaite encore une très bonne année et vous dit peut-être à bientôt, qui sait.

 **Gouline971**


End file.
